


【CA】一颗心脏、羽毛与火

by Ajune_Liang



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajune_Liang/pseuds/Ajune_Liang





	【CA】一颗心脏、羽毛与火

此时他的全身都湿透了，因为阿兹拉斐尔的书店着火了，他来迟了，求完了上帝又去求撒旦，但还是没有得到好友的回应。

有人杀了他六千年的好友！

左胸膛顿时传来一阵刺痛，这通常是他——恶魔，负责将这种情感在人间肆意播散，他没想到有一天自己也会尝到这种滋味，但就像天使所说的：邪恶之举总会自食恶果，罪恶的基石终将垮台，到头来一切都化为乌有。

天使，又是天使，那个天使——阿兹拉斐尔。虽然有时他会觉得有点烦——天使总是在抱怨他将车开得太快，总是指责他对室内的盆栽太凶，总是就他说脏话这件事对他说教，他一直觉得天使是在白费力气，因为说再多他也不会改，他可是只恶魔啊，知错不改一错再错是他们的代名词，脏话是他们的日常问候语，要不然他也不会堕天。但他一想到再也不能跟天使一起在公园吃冰淇淋，再也不能一起去丽兹酒店喝香槟，不能再听到天使的那些絮絮叨叨，他空荡荡的左胸膛就开始隐隐作痛，那里明明什么也没有，连伤口都早已结痂，但那还是很疼，像无名种毒，很快就蔓延侵蚀全身。

“你们这些混蛋！”他绝望地嘶吼出声，消防员从窗外喷射而出的水柱将他冲倒在地面，冰凉的水珠从发尖滴落让他清醒了一些，他在刺鼻的烧焦味中闻到一丝陌生的香甜。

他冲进书店的起居室，不是书柜稀稀拉拉围起来那一个，而是藏在墙后面的那一个，他知道机关，因为他时不时会溜进去“引诱”天使打开地窖然后一起小酌一杯。甜味越来越浓郁，像有人打翻了一整箱的香草冰淇淋，他在门框边止住了脚步，在天使的大床上他发现了香草味的源头所在。

天使都是Beta，这是一个事实，克鲁利知道这个，因为他曾经也是一只天使——清心寡欲，但再也不是了，他堕天了，然后理所当然地分化成一个Alpha。

阿兹拉斐尔是一只不折不扣的天使，所以他是一个Beta，证明成立。

但他此时可以肯定在床上缩成一团的生物就是一只天使，因为他纯白的翅膀都露出来，正低垂在一边微微颤抖。他叫阿兹拉斐尔，因为他带着苏格兰格子领结，头顶的白发还打着卷，除了他，现在还有谁会戴这么“时尚”的领结呢？答案是否定的。那么问题来了，阿兹拉斐尔是个Beta这个结论依然成立吗？答案显然也是否定的，因为从天使后颈处散发出的信息素快要将他淹没，甜得他脚底发麻。

他此刻的心情是复杂的，像是打翻了调料罐，五味杂陈。既有种失而复得的喜悦，又有种被欺骗的愤怒。

六千年！阿兹拉斐尔竟然瞒了他六千年！

天使理应是痛恨谎言的，他们正直诚实周身散发着圣光，阿兹拉斐尔尤甚，有时连墨镜都挡不住从他身体里散发出的光芒，他足足磨了天使四千五百年——如果他蜕皮期的时候在同一块巨石上磨蹭个四千五百年的话估计都变成沙子了，这才说服阿兹拉斐尔瞒住天堂跟他一起偷懒——一边施福一边诱惑，那还是抛硬币的结果。

愤怒让他体内的信息素四处乱窜，面前的洁白双翼剧烈地颤了一下然后又收紧，将下面的躯体包裹得更加紧实，看来阿兹拉斐尔此时不太待见他，但这是没有用的，脆弱的防线在Alpha信息素的作用下全线溃败。

你逃不掉了天使，克鲁利想，他觉得自己此时需要一个解释。

他走向前，投下的阴影渐渐将天使洁白的身躯蚕食，信息素也同样步步逼近。

“克鲁利……”他听到一声模糊不清的低喃，他以为天使知晓了他的存在但依然不肯面对他，这让他更加气愤了。他伸手去扯阿兹拉斐尔的翅膀，一般他不会这样做，因为他知道天使爱惜上面的每一根羽毛，但天使骗了他，他讨厌背叛，他以为他们是最好的朋友，但看起来阿兹拉斐尔并不是这样想的。他手上的力度又重了一些。

紧合的翅膀被他强行张开，阿兹拉斐尔的双眸微张，此时正蓄着泪水，眼神并没有落在他的身上而是空洞地望着前方，额前打着卷头发被汗水沾水紧贴肌肤。他的衣服穿着整齐，身着那套他声称保养了90年的西装三件套，但下半身西裤的纽扣却被解开，布料大敞，阿兹拉斐尔的双手正覆在上面，克鲁利这才发现天使上身的马甲边缘沾上了一小滩水渍。

所以说阿兹拉斐尔刚刚是躲在翅膀下自慰然后在高潮的时候忘情地喊出了他的名字吗？

“克鲁利……！”下一秒天使惊讶的语气就印证了他的想法：在这之前阿兹拉斐尔并不知道他的存在。

排除一切不可能的，剩下的即使再怎么令人难以置信，那就是真相。

天使慌张地拉扯他的西裤布料，手指慌乱到连一颗纽扣都扣不上，他再怎么遮掩也掩盖不了沾在马甲上的白浊和空气中甜腻的信息素。

阿兹拉斐尔，一只货真价实的天使，是一个Omega。

这回天使是真的想要躲，他像只鸵鸟一样将头埋进自己丰盈的羽翼中，将自己包裹成一只茧。

这是一次意外，像多米诺骨牌的第一个——它的倒塌就意味着全线崩盘。他一开始只是弄掉了一本书，书本碰倒了放在地面上的饼干罐，他蹲下去想要将它们捡拾起来，但是西装下摆勾住了桌腿旁不知道什么时候伸出的一根铁钉，桌面上的东西散落一地，包括他最后一支抑制剂和一个烛台。

事情的后续很容易想象——烛台点燃了散落在地面的其中一本书，然后是第二本，第三本，再然后是整个书架，最后是整个书店，再多的奇迹在此刻也无补于事了，更何况他的身体酥软到根本施不了奇迹，长期被压抑的发情期汹涌而至，他靠着仅存的理智强撑着脚步将自己摔在了起居室的大床上——为了不用写报告——天使变成无形体化是需要写报告的，他很讨厌写报告。最后他还抱着侥幸心理用仅剩的力气翻了翻床头柜，祈祷着可能抽屉深处还留有一只被他遗忘的抑制剂，但没有，那里什么也没有。

身体变得越来越热，他分不清是因为墙那边熊熊燃烧的烈火将他这一方空间烘烤得炙热还是他自己本身就如此高热，应该是两样都有，他胡乱地想着。

他也不知道自己这算是什么，上帝不可言喻的安排吗？天堂的所有天使都是Beta，是所有，除了他，也许正是因为如此——Beta的嗅觉异常迟钝，基本不受信息素的影响，才能让他可以在天使堆里隐藏这么久，除了一些小的习惯让他显得不怎么合群——不爱运动（大天使加百列很喜欢健身），喜欢吃甜食（每天中午一定光顾雪糕车），格外有母性光芒（将上帝给他的炎剑送给了亚当和夏娃）。

所有的一切就像冥冥中的安排，就像是上帝不可言喻的计划，在发现自己后颈的腺体突起到引人注意之前他就被调派到人间，那里各种性别的人都有——Alpha、Beta、Omega，这么多年来他都平安度过了发情期——有时是靠一种酸涩的果实，有时是靠一种苦涩的草药，发展到现代，随着Omega平权运动的兴起，他只需定时服用一管无味的药剂隐藏起自己的气味和一件足够紧实的衬衫来挡着颈边稍稍突起的腺体就可以完美掩饰自己的Omega身份，但现在，最后一管抑制剂已经渗进了地板里并且被大火蒸发消失，套在脖子上的领结让他呼吸不畅。

六千年了，他正在经历严格意义上的第一次发情期，但他完全不知道该怎么做。尽管加百列经常声称他来书店要购买色情杂志，但他真的没有收藏那种书籍的爱好，也根本不会去翻阅，因为从诞生以来天使就被教导——“你们不应该有欲望”。他现在才觉得上帝是跟他玩文字游戏——你是可以有欲望的，但你只是不应该有而已。

他感觉到一波接一波的粘稠正从自己的体内涌出，自己悉心保养了90年的西装算是毁了，他甩了甩头，想不通自己为什么还有心思为西装发愁，现在的当务之急应该是下身肿胀的男性生殖器官和不断有液体渗出的后穴。

他试着顺从身体的感受——感觉肿胀被布料束缚着，那么他就解开了西裤的纽扣，扯下被浸出一滩深色的水渍的内裤。有什么在叫嚣着释放却被卡在内里，他觉得自己需要一点挤压，就像替奶牛挤奶一样，他乐观地想，这压根不算是纾解欲望，上帝应该不会为此而责罚他。

这样想着，他大胆地用四指环住柱体，虎口卡住前端，他开始尝试向上撸动，这让他的腰激烈地颤抖了一下，连呼吸都停滞，这是他第一次体验到了快感。快感这种东西就像毒品，一旦接触就会上瘾，并且一发不可收拾，特别是现在——他的发情期来得汹涌，被压抑已久的欲求就像被埋藏在地底下六千年的岩浆，滚烫且猛烈，将要冲破地壳将一切都燃烧殆尽。

是已经冲破了，他绝望地想，因为他反手摸上了一张黏腻的床单。上帝啊，自己怎么像一个坏了的水龙头，阀门怎样关也关不上，得用什么堵住才行。他的手在床上摸索，意外在被子下摸到了一条细长的黑色领带。这应该不是他的所有物，他的衣橱里除了领结还是领结，连一条领带也没有，更何况是黑色的——天使都偏爱白色，比如白色的西装和白色的香草味冰淇淋。

发情期让他的嗅觉变得格外地灵敏，他竟然可以从领带上残存的气味来辨别出它的主人——克鲁利，一只跟他认识了六千年的恶魔，一个Alpha。他们其实从未过问对方的性别，这本来就是一个很隐私的问题，恶魔几乎没有暴露过自己的气味，也许暴露过他也不知道，服用了抑制剂之后他就跟别的天使没什么两样——对信息素的反应迟钝。你要问他为什么现在可以断定克鲁利是一个Alpha？因为只有Alpha的气味可以让他此时的神经变得更加愉悦。

他忍不住将细长的布料放到鼻翼下细嗅，上面还有一丝酒香，也许是上次喝酒的时候不小心撒在上面的，这就给领带出现在他的床上提供了一个合理的理由——恶魔在喝醉以后将衣服乱扔，结果扔到了他的床上。他继续在布料中呼吸，信息素就像冰镇的威士忌一样，刚入喉是冷冽的，然后渐渐化为辛辣，从喉咙一直烧至全身。

他将手中细长的布料揉成一团，这是手边唯一看起来可以阻挡粘稠从身体内往外淌的东西了。他将内裤再往下扯了一些让边缘卡在大腿根处，手分开臀瓣，臀缝已经被粘稠打湿变得一片泥泞，他将布料堵在了穴口外。


End file.
